Window Service
by Wolfism
Summary: While staying at a luxury hotel for a few days, Jaden and friends enjoy their fun. However, when Alexis asks for him to retrieve her camera, Jesse opts to do something else instead!


**Title:** Window Service  
**Pairing:** Jesse x Jaden (Spiritshipping)  
**Summary:** While staying at a luxury hotel for a few days, Jaden and friends enjoy their fun. However, when Alexis asks for him to retrieve her camera, Jesse opts to do something else instead!  
_**WARNING:**_ Contains yaoi, lemon, the usual~

* * *

"Jaden!" Jesse laughed as he was splashed by the male in the large swimming pool. "Take this!" he swiftly swept his arms against the surface of the water to get him back.  
"Hey!" Jaden grinned, covering his face.

Their little game of water tag continued as Alexis and Blair took turns hitting a colorful beach ball back and forth, while Chazz relaxed on a chair and Atticus floated on an inner-tube while holding a drink in his right hand. With the sun shining up high in the sky, and the water just right, they fully enjoyed their summer as they stayed in a luxury hotel; paid for by Chazz who only wanted Alexis to come, but then was convinced to let the rest of the gang join in, reluctantly of course. Well, at least their rooms were separate, so he couldn't complain otherwise.

Chazz frowned when Jaden childishly did a cannonball from the side of the pool. Growling, he sat up and raised a fist at the teen. "Damn it, Jaden! Can't you do that somewhere else?!"  
Jaden just shrugged and stuck out his tongue. "Can't you sit somewhere else?"  
At that, Chazz's frown deepened. Just when he was about to respond with something else, Alexis suddenly waded her way over.

"Hey, why don't you come in the water with us?"  
"Hm?" Chazz raised an eyebrow. "And mess up my hair? I don't think so."  
"Aw, come on!" Blair pouted. "Just play with us a little!"  
"It'll be fun! So get in here!" Alexis smiled brightly, with her white teeth showing and amber eyes reflecting from the sun.

Chazz couldn't help but to stare, perplexed by her face and charm. Well, it'd be rude to say no, wouldn't it? So, without another thought, he left from his shady spot of the umbrella, and slowly got into the water. He shivered. To everyone else the water felt fine because they had been in for a while, but it felt like ice to him!

"Come here!" Alexis waved.  
Chazz waded his way to the group.  
"Alright. Let me onto your shoulders." She said as she moved around him.  
"What?"  
"We're gonna wrestle!" Blair said as Jaden effortlessly lifted her onto his.  
"Yeah, so quit being a mood killer, and have some fun!" Alexis said, putting her hands on his shoulders and hauling herself up.  
"W-wait!" Chazz was a little off balance and quickly tried to get some footing as Alexis positioned herself on top of him.  
"Alright, lets go!"

Once they were ready, Alexis and Blair started to wrestle, pushing each other to knock the other off while their partners kept balance. But that was all about to change. Jaden made a thick splash at Chazz's face to throw him off guard.  
"Hey!" He frowned. "Thats cheating!" He splashed back at him and this cycle continued while the girls continued to shuffle.

Jesse watched in the background with a soft smile. He wanted to play, too, but there were no other female partners, so he leaned against the side of the pool and observed. There was one thing he couldn't keep his eyes off of: Jaden. That lightly tanned skin, daring brown eyes, with smooth two-toned hair to match, and of course, that body! His abs were firm and muscles well taken care of; it was easy to see how he was able to hold Blair on his shoulders with no problem. _'Wonder if he could hold me?'_ he joked to himself. He sighed happily, loving the fact that all of that was his and his alone!

Atticus watched Jesse stare through his black sunglasses and smiled. He paddles his left hand to move the tube next to him. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked.  
It took a minute before Jesse realized that he was even there. "Huh? Oh, y-yeah!" he replied nervously.  
Atticus smirked. "Don't worry. You'll get to have your _fun_ with him later!"  
A light blush went across Jesse's face. In retaliation to such an embarrassing thing to say, he mockingly lifted up Atticus' tube, pretending to flip him over.  
"H-hey, I was joking! Don't!"

Suddenly, there was a loud splash. "Yeah, we won!" Blair clapped as Alexis and Chazz were finally knocked over into the pool. They both resurfaced. Alexis laughed while Chazz demanded a rematch.

"Wait, before we start again..." Alexis swam back to the side of the pool where her bag was. "I want to take some pictures." She began to search through it, but failed to find the device. She groaned. "I think I left it in my room..."  
"I'll get it!" Jaden offered, wading next to her.  
"Alright. Here's the room key."  
"Wait, I'll come with you." Jesse said.

Both of the males got out of the pool and grabbed a towel to dry off with.  
"Should be on the nightstand. Hurry up!" she demanded quickly, but with a smile.  
"Got it!" Jaden ran off towards the hotel, with Jesse in tow.

While the two males waited in the elevator, they chatted and horsed around a little until they reached the 9th floor. Quickly walking down the red carpeted hallway, Jaden used the room key to unlock the door to Chazz and Alexis' room. It wasn't much different from theirs, except for the double beds while they had to share one; not that it was a problem or anything. Still though, you would think the two would be sleeping together at least.

Jaden made his way to the nightstand settled in between the beds. The camera wasn't on top, so he looked inside of the drawer instead. "Not here either..." he muttered.  
Jesse looked around before walking towards the window. The curtains were open and he could see the view outside clearly. Just below the window, was the hotel's large pool area. There were a lot of people down below, but not too many, so it wasn't all that crowded either. The window was tinted slightly, but he still wondered if people outside could see through it.

Jaden then walked up next to him. "Whatcha lookin' at, Jess?"  
"Nothing. Just the view outside."

Jaden observed as well. It was certainly nice, but what he failed to notice was the collective stare of glossy emerald eyes. Jesse looked at his boyfriend; his hair was still wet and little droplets of water dripped down his back and shoulder blades to the hem of his trunks. They almost seemed to be teasing him, like arrows pointing him to treasure; and he'd be happy to greedily indulge himself in it. Just looking was never enough. Deeply precious things need to be touched and just like that, he gave in.

Jaden tensed when he suddenly felt slightly wet, warm arms wrap around him tenderly. They pressed him against a smooth, firm chest while he felt teeth lightly pull at the lobe of his ear. He leaned into the touch, tresses of his brown hair mixed in with sloppy bangs of teal. "Hey, don't forget what we came up here for." He smiled mockingly as the other male continued to caress him. He loved when Jesse got all affectionate, but right now probably wasn't the best time.

"It can wait." Jesse replied, moving his lips to the moist skin on Jaden's neck. "I just want to touch you a little." That last line seemed to hold some mischief; Jaden knew all too well that _touching_ would soon turn into _feeling_ and lead to something else.

"Hey, do you know who's room we're in? Chazz and Alexis will kill us if we do it here."  
"Then lets try not to make too much of a mess." Jesse smirked.

The tone of his voice made it clear that he had no intention of letting Jaden go any time soon. And the brunet certainly did not seem to mind as he put up little to no resistance as Jesse caressed his large hands against his stomach. Those familiar lips suckled on his neck, finding all the sensitive spots that made him shudder. Teeth then scraped and nipped down his nape, sending a delightful chill down his spine.

Jaden then turned his head, capturing Jesse's mouth in his. Their tongues mingled with one another, slipping and massaging when Jaden allowed Jesse more access. The slick appendage rubbed against the ridges of his mouth before tracing the outline of his teeth and jaw. Their tongues joined again before Jaden suddenly pulled back. He turned around, a little bit of saliva dripping down his chin and smirked as he put his hands on Jesse's hips.

He slid down the white and blue swim trunks as he knelt. Once the clothing was around his ankles, he grabbed Jesse's semi-erection in his hand and licked a straight line upwards. That was enough to get him going as it began to curve slowly to his navel. Jaden chuckled bemusedly, rubbing his lips along the side of it while his tongue was pressed underneath. Jesse moaned, putting his hands up against the window for support. His boyfriend was literally on his knees, sucking him off, in a place where everyone could probably see them, yet he didn't seem to care while he fervently caressed him with his mouth.

Jaden began to suck lightly on the head while pumping the lower half with his hand. "Hn." Jesse let out another distinctive moan. Jaden removed his hand and then took all of Jesse into his mouth. He stayed like that for a few seconds before slowly pulling back and repeating the action. "Damn, Jaden..." Jesse whispered, curling his fingers on the window with his eyes closed in pleasure. Jaden started to suck on him faster. Like a popsicle, he wanted to taste more of that sweet gem in his mouth and held nothing back.

"Ngh!" By now Jesse was rock hard, and he panted and moaned while Jaden continued. Unconsciously, he bucked his hips, making Jaden gag in surprise a little, but otherwise he was fine. He took it as a sign Jesse was close, and worked harder against him; his tongue tracing a vein along the top and side of his member. He could taste the bitter pre-cum that leaked out and continued bobbing his head until he brought Jesse to satisfaction. Jesse's hips suddenly stilled and he came; small spurts of white splashed into the brunet's mouth, which he swallowed eagerly.

Breathing huskily, Jesse's face turned red when he saw the sight of Jaden licking his lips, bringing his hand up to catch a stray drop. "You said try not to make too much of a mess." he smirked.  
Jesse smiled at his remark. Jaden stood back up to kiss him; he stroked his fingers through locks of teal-blue hair while Jesse started to remove his red swim trunks. Once they were off, Jesse put his hand under Jaden's thigh and picked it up. Jaden leaned against the window for support. Jesse had little trouble sliding inside of him thanks to Jaden's experienced mouth.

Jaden bit his lip as Jesse continued to slip into him. He was still slightly hard and could feel him pulsating against his inner flesh. Once he was ready, he gave a nod of his head and slowly, Jesse began to thrust. Jaden wrapped his arms around his neck, and kissed him again. They continued like this until he shook his hips, hinting for Jesse to go faster. So he complied.

"Ah yeah, right there!" he moaned, digging his fingernails into the back of Jesse's neck. He continued to pound into him, making his mind go blank while flashes of white heat danced through his consciousness. It felt so good the way he held him so gently yet he was capable of being rough at the same time. He could feel his own erection rubbing between their bodies and he pressed against him to feel more.

Jesse then started to pick up his pace, thrusting in hard and deep, until Jaden's entire body began to quiver as he aimed for one spot. He let out a low growl, biting into the brunet's shoulder while another lustrous amount of pleasure coursed through him. Both of them were moaning, their voices blending in with the continuous thumps against the window. For a moment Jesse was scared it would give out and break from their vigorous love-making.

Jaden arms tightened around his neck. He was getting close, and with the way Jesse was going, it must have been clear that he was, too. "Jesse..." he whispered enticingly against his ear. Jesse kept thrusting and then brought his other hand up grab Jaden's erection and start pumping it. His fingers firmly gripped the base while his thumb worked over the head which was lewdly dripping with pre-cum. "Ah, I-I'm gonna cum!" His head fell back while his body began to curve forward. After another few moments, he came, spilling everything he was holding back onto Jesse's hand and his stomach.

With his body tensing down on him from his orgasm, Jesse came as well, letting out a rough, loud moan. Weak, he let go of Jaden's leg and rested his forehead against his. After a few minutes, their breathing went back to normal and they quickly cleaned up the _evidence_.

"Can't leave hand prints on the window." Jesse chuckled as he wiped them away.  
"Think anyone saw us?"  
"Nah." Jesse replied, shaking his head. "The windows are tinted, so I doubt it."  
"Come on, lets go back downstairs before the others worry."  
"Yeah."

Quickly, both boys ran down the hallway to the elevator and made their way back to the pool area. When Jaden saw Alexis and Blair approaching them, he froze. _'Shit, we were supposed to bring back her camera.'_

"There you two are!" Alexis sighed. "I was coming up to tell you that I found my camera, but Blair said you weren't in the room. Did something happen?"  
"Uh..." Jaden's face turned bright.  
"We, erm, had to go to our room for some sunblock!"  
Jaden frantically nodded his head. "Yeah, thats it!"  
"Oh?" Alexis looked at the two suspiciously. "Well, alright then. I thought you guys got lost or something!" She laughed and then turned around. "Come on, lets take pictures and then play some more!"  
"And don't worry, I wont tell!" Blair said putting a finger on her mouth and winking as she walked away. That caused both males to blush bright red. There was an awkward silence for a while until they both let out a laugh.

"Man, that was close!"  
"Yeah." Jesse grinned.  
"But it was still nice to get a little room service!"  
Jesse laughed. "I think you mean _window_ service!"  
"Whatever!" Jaden pushed Jesse into the pool before proceeding to dive in as well.

* * *

_Thank you for reading!_


End file.
